The present invention relates to condiment transfer devices and more particularly to a transfer device for connecting two bottles having various sizes to each other in a vertical orientation such that the contents of an upper most bottle can be transferred to a cavity within a lower most bottle; the device including a pair of connecting fittings adapted to connect to the threaded openings of the upper and lower bottles that have a baffle to member positioned there between in the form of a butterfly valve which can be shut so that contents of the upper bottle can settle downward until the user decides to open the butterfly valve allowing the contents of the upper bottle or container to slide through into the cavity of the other bottle; each pair of connecting fittings includes multiple internally threaded portions arranged such that internally threaded portions are arranged such that the largest diameter internally threaded portions are farthest from the baffle member and are arranged in order of decreasing diameter.
It is often desirable to consolidate the contents of multiple bottles of condiments and the like such as ketchup into a single bottle so that it is easier to store. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a device which could be connected between a pair of bottles such that the contents of an upper bottle could be allowed to be directed into the cavity of a lower bottle. In order to facilitate the transfer from the upper bottle to the lower bottle. In order to facilitate the transfer from the upper bottle to the lower bottle, it would be a benefit if the device included a baffle such as a butterfly valve which would allow the contents of the upper bottle to settle up against the butterfly valve and which would rapidly allow the contents of the upper bottle to slide into the cavity of the lower bottle once the butterfly valve or baffle is opened. Because it may be desirable to have such a device wherein the bottle connecting fittings were each provided with multiple internally threaded portions that are adapted for connection with bottles having different diameter openings and different thread configurations.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a product saver that includes a transfer device for connecting two bottles having various sizes to each other in a vertical orientation such that the contents of an upper most bottle can be transferred to a cavity within a lower most bottle; the device including a pair of connecting fittings adapted to connect to the threaded openings of the upper and lower bottles that have a baffle member positioned there between in the form of a butterfly valve which can be shut so that contents of the upper bottle can settle downward until the user decides to open the butterfly valve allowing the contents of the upper bottle or container to slide through into the cavity of the other bottle; each pair of connecting fittings includes multiple internally threaded portions arranged such that internally threaded portions are arranged such that the largest diameter internally threaded portions are farthest from the baffle member and are arranged in order of decreasing diameter.
Accordingly, a product saver is provided. The product saver includes a transfer device for connecting two bottles having various sizes to each other in a vertical orientation such that the contents of an upper most bottle can be transferred to a cavity within a lower most bottle; the device including a pair of connecting fittings adapted to connect to the threaded openings of the upper and lower bottles that have a baffle member positioned there between in the form of a butterfly valve which can be shut so that contents of the upper bottle can settle downward until the user decides to open the butterfly valve allowing the contents of the upper bottle or container to slide through into the cavity of the other bottle; each pair of connecting fittings includes multiple internally threaded portions arranged such that internally threaded portions are arranged such that the largest diameter internally threaded portions are farthest from the baffle member and are arranged in order of decreasing diameter.